


a little softer

by LiveLaughLovex



Category: The Code (TV 2019)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: The first anniversary of Jason Hunt’s death falls on a Thursday, forty-seven days after the start of their relationship.
Relationships: John "Abe" Abraham/Harper Li
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	a little softer

**Author's Note:**

> i hope i make it a little softer here for someone. - butterflies rising

The first anniversary of Jason Hunt’s death falls on a Thursday, forty-seven days after the start of their relationship, and they spend it locked away in Abe’s apartment, ignoring the outside world as much as they possibly can and allowing themselves to simply _be_ , even if only for a single day.

They catch up on all the shows they’ve been ignoring for the past month and watch all the movies Maya keeps pestering them about. A little past noon, they order in far too much Chinese takeout and have the bakery across town deliver a dozen cupcakes. They settle in front of the television to eat, turning on the latest episode of _Brooklyn Nine-Nine_ as they do, and, instead of the quiet silence that has been present all week, the apartment is filled with laughter.

As the day goes on, Abe’s grief becomes more and more apparent. Around six, he begins telling stories from his time with Jason overseas, painting a picture of a good, honest man who’d had as much a hand in shaping Abe’s career as his own father.

Hearing of Jason Hunt makes Harper’s heart ache, because if he’d been even half the man Abe makes him out to be, he’d deserve to be mourned by so many more people than he is. It breaks something in her, knowing a man like that’s been taken away from a woman who loved him, from two children who hardly had a chance to know him.

She can’t fix that, for either of them. She can’t undo what’s been done, and she can’t bring back what he’s lost. But she can try to lessen the weight on Abe’s heart and his shoulders. She can try to make it hurt less, even if only a little bit. Today, she’s going to try her hardest to be for him what he has always been for her.

She isn’t sure it’s working, or helping, or doing much of anything at all. Not until he leans down to press his lips against her forehead around ten o’clock in the evening, smiling oh-so-gently as he pulls away, and brushes a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “I love you, you know that?”

“I know,” she whispers back, smiling up at him and leaning into his palm as he presses a hand gently to her cheek. “I love you, too.”

“Thank you. For today.”

“I didn’t do anything,” she protests quietly.

“Harper,” he retorts softly, “you did _everything_. You made everything better just by being here. You always do.”

And she can’t help but smile at that and press a kiss against his palm, because she knows what he means. He does the same for her. And maybe… well, maybe that’s enough, by itself, to make it all at least a little better after all.


End file.
